


I do believe in magic

by FrenchCrazyDreamer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Witch!Lexa, Witches, clexa baby, witch!Clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchCrazyDreamer/pseuds/FrenchCrazyDreamer
Summary: “Is this what I think this is about?”Clarke stood up, watching the side of the brunette’s angular face carefully. The man nodded nervously.“I promised my first born to you Clarke”, he said, “And she promised hers to Lexa.”ORClarke and Lexa are two witches who both were promised the first born of one part of a couple.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Just a small one-shot I need to proof read a few more times, but it's late and I wanted to get it out there. Nothing too serious, this is just for fun, but I hope you will like it. :)

Clarke was in a very good mood that day. She had received word that the man she had made a deal with had sent for her, which probably meant his part of the arrangement was completed.

It hadn’t really been in Clarke’s plan to become a single mother that young. It was in her mothers’, though. Getting someone’s first born is a pretty big deal in the witches’ community, and Abbigail could never tell Clarke enough how proud it would make her family to have such a powerful witch called by their name. It wasn’t for her the young blonde was doing this, though. 

The Griffins used to be one of the most ancient families in the whole coalition, head of the Skaikru. A war erupted between them and Trikru, killing so many on both sides and wasting so much talent and magic for nothing but territory and power. It was always about power. Jake Griffin had given his life to protect it, and Clarke desperately wanted to bring back the light on their family’s name. For his memory, for his honour, for him. For her dad.

That’s how she had found herself accepting to cast a spell on a really stupid man whose name was Riego or something like that, easy to fool and have drink her potion, brother to one other human named Oliver. The deal was simple. She had to make Riego forget he even had a brother, in exchange for Oliver’s first born. Ready to do anything to finally free himself of the control his older brother had on him, the tall man had taken the deal without an ounce of hesitation. That would definitely help Clarke’s case – and bring back the Griffin’s pride and place in the Coalition.

So here was Clarke checking her little home to see if everything was baby-ready. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous. That little human was going to depend entirely on her, and if she did a mistake and the little thing died, she was sure to bring the last remnants of the family’s pride down with her. Babies taken in by magic did not always have special powers, true, but they were considered sacred within the community and often occupied really high places and jobs, high up the social scale. This was her last chance. Failure just wasn’t an option.

Blue eyes raked the room she had prepared for the child one last time before the blonde took a deep breath. There was that crib her mother had given her – “it was your crib honey, I’m so proud you get to use it for your child now” – a small table with baby milk and bottles ready, packs of nappies and pacifiers lying around on the shelves. Looked like everything was ready.

She let her eyelids fly shut and focused, taking any thoughts away from her mind to fix her attention on the place she wanted to go to. She felt the familiar tingles going up and down her body as she teleported.

Clarke arrived in a small bedroom that would have been really dark if not for the candles that were lightened around it. She felt a bit dizzy, but took in her surroundings while her mind cleared. Oliver was standing next to a bed, his face looking downward, the shade of a concerned frown troubling his features. His light brown hair looked longer that she remembered, now falling over his brown eyes and half hiding them from her.

“Hello, Oliver”, she announced her presence. The way he was behaving was worrying the blonde. She was really hoping he wasn’t having second thoughts, because the rules of the Coalition for such a situation would force her to do things to this kind man she really didn’t want to do. “I have come to collect the child.”  
She heard a distressed whimper coming from the bed. A woman who Clarke assumed was the biological mother of the baby was lying there, messy caramel curls framing a tanned face. 

“Were you not aware of the arrangement?”

Clarke knew there was a chance for this to happen. This woman had just become a mother after all, it was understandable for her to want to keep the infant.  
“I was”, she let out in an almost inaudible way. “I have been aware for a few weeks now.”

“Are you not willing to give your child away as your partner promised he would?”

The blonde woman really felt bad for doing this. Sometimes witches just had to think with their heads, shut their hearts closed and process the situation in the smartest way possible.

“That’s not it, your honor. I do not want to tell you yet, for I fear it will provoke your wrath.”

Ah, Clarke thought. That’s the problem. She’s afraid of me. Typical.

Witches, since they had come out to the human population, had been considered to be really scary by a lot of people. It wasn’t that much of a surprise to have that pretty girl shake in fear at the sight of the powerful magic woman standing in front of her – but it did make Clarke uncomfortable  
.  
“You do not have to be afraid of me”, the witch softened her voice. “What is your name?”

“Grace, your grace.”

Well, that was awkward.

“Tell me what your issue is, Grace. I promise I won’t hurt you.”

The two new parents were fidgeting on their spots, avoiding her gaze. Clarke was really confused.

“Is there a problem with the baby? Where is it?”

Grace pointed to a corner of the room, still not meeting her gaze. There was a crib there.

“No problem with the baby, your majesty.”

First, the blonde thought she wanted her to stop calling those things. It was starting to be weird. Then, she forgot about titles, and started walking towards the direction she was shown, eager to meet the newborn, when she felt something in the air change. Electricity started filling the place, warning them about the arrival of another creature gifted with magic.

Soon enough, in a cloud of dark blue powder, the silhouette of an athletic brunette appeared. She was also a witch, Clarke could tell, and a strong one. She had beautiful emerald eyes and very stoic looking expression on her face.

The woman’s eyes lingered for a second on Clarke’s face, before she directed them to Grace. The woman looked shaken, it was actually funny the faces she was pulling as she watched the exchange. The blonde witch was doing everything in her power to to laugh at the woman's antics.

“Grace Femme”, she acknowledged the girl with the fearful crystal eyes, “Where is your first born?”

“Excuse me, but uh, who are you?”, Clarke inquired when she heard those words come from the stranger’s mouth. This was supposed to be a situation she could handle on her own, and she definitely didn’t need the help of some witch who thought being a few years older earned her the right to boss people around.  
“Alexandria Woods”, the woman almost looked bored. “But I am called Lexa by everyone.”

“Well, Lexa, I would appreciate it if you would just leave and let me handle this. I don’t need help.”

Raising an eyebrow, Lexa approached her. She looked almost amused.

“And you are?”

“Clarke. Clarke Griffin.”

The brunette nodded, thoughtful.

“Ah, yeah. You are Jake’s daughter.”

“How do you know him?!”, the blonde was starting to get upset.

“I was there when he died. He fought well, the man was strong and had the sense of honor, but they were outnumbered and Trikru was stronger. I truly am sorry for your loss. War is not personal.”

The blue eyed woman could feel the anger bubbling in her chest.

“Are you Trikru? I swear to god, If you don’t leave this place right away I will-“

“What? Kill me? I would like to see you try.”

Clearly Lexa was getting annoyed of this little game and wanted to be done with it. She turned back around to gaze at Grace.

“So? Where is the child?”

“Why do you care?”, Clarke asked angrily.

Visibly irritated, Lexa advanced on Clarke. She pushed a finger under her chin, forcing their gazes to meet. God did she look intimidating.

“Look little Skai gada, I do not know what you think you are doing here, but you should really stop trying to give me orders before I decide I want to be angry with you. Trust me, you do not want that to happen.”

After that, she walked towards the crib, the blonde hot on her tails. When a child is conceived under the spell of a witch’s deal, it will look like the witch, genetics not working the same way when magic is involved. And well, the baby was a sight to behold.

Lying there in the crib was a very awake little girl, her green eyes wide open, so very quiet and observant. She had blond curls covering the top of her cute little head, and a soft looking face tilted towards the two women. There was only one word floating around the young witch’s head as she saw the baby. Beautiful.  
Clarke was very confused as she gazed into the green orbs, wondering where in her family tree they could have come from, when Lexa seemed to have put the pieces of a very complicated puzzle together, straightening up with a frown between her brows. The blonde woman was still looking in awe at the small girl when she heard Lexa’s voice addressing the couple.

“Is this what I think this is about?”

Clarke stood up, watching the side of the brunette’s angular face carefully. Oliver nodded nervously.

“I promised my first born to you Clarke”, he said, “And Grace promised hers to Lexa.”

 

***

 

A few hours in, and the two witches were still bickering over who should be the one to keep the little girl.

“But she is blonde! It’s so obvious you’re not the only witch whose genetics she has, you would always get questioned!”

“What do you have to say about the green eyes then?”

“Well that’s not so weird to start with, they’re still clear. It happens all the time.”

“When did you even make that deal, Clarke?”

“Over two years ago! I’ve been waiting so long for this!”

Lexa laughed, mocking her.

“My deal with Grace has been sealed for seven years.”

Clarke’s eyes widened in horror.

“I need to do this. You and your people destroyed my family and killed my father”, she glared, trying to ignore the pang in her chest at the thought of her deceased father and the fear of failing him. “I think this is the least you could do.”

“Your people killed Tris, the heir to our kingdom, with their evil weapons firing deadly bullets into her body! She was only twelve summers, merely a child, and yet they had no remorse after taking away such a young life!” Lexa angrily answered. She breathed deeply before she continued with a calmer voice. “I need an heir to train and prepare to occupy the place she was supposed to, to lead Trikru when I am gone. What do you have to answer to that?”

Clarke being Clarke and Lexa standing her ground, it kept going back and forth with more arguments every few minutes. They soon had to stop though, when the sounds of a crying baby resonated through the room. Grace and Oliver were fat asleep, so the two witches ran over to the crib, starting to fuss over the distressed little girl. 

“Shhh”, Clarke begged the child. “You can’t wake them yet, we need time to figure our shit out first.”

She felt a strong hand hit the back of her head, before two soft looking ones appeared around the baby’s body and lifted her up. 

“No curse words in front of the little one”, Lexa reminded her, cradling the crying baby to her chest. It was only a matter of seconds before she was calming down, falling asleep with her face hidden in the brunette’s neck. Clearly Lexa was better at this.

Playing with her hair nervously, Clarke looked away. Just moments ago she had been fiercely trying to get the right to take this child into her home, but now she was having doubts. How could she even compete when she had no idea how to take care of a baby and had no mother instinct to be found in her whole body?  
“We could just set a shared custody”, Lexa stated. Her eyes had softened when she saw the distressed look in the blue eyes of the gorgeous woman in front of her, clearly seeing her last chance at saving her father’s honor disappearing.

“She will still be the heir to the throne of Trikru, but we can make it official that you are the other parent, so you can spend time with her and make a statement. That would probably help with your situation.”

Nodding hesitantly, Clarke eyed the head full of light hair lying on Lexa’s chest.

“Two witches from different clans that used to be enemies raising a baby and taking turn taking care of it. Nothing weird with that.”

Lexa smiled. A few minutes passed where the brunette was caressing the newborn’s back gently, before the blonde spoke, in a very low and unsure voice.  
“I don’t know if I can do this. It was a really bad idea. I have no idea why I ever thought I could actually help a small human person not die when it can’t even think for itself. This is like begging for a disaster to happen.”

Lexa let out a small, fond giggle. She sent the blonde a reassuring smile.

“You’ll do just fine, Clarke.”

Clarke couldn’t help the shiver that went through her at the way the green eyed witch said her name.

“And I’ll be right there with you. We’ll do this together.”

A grateful smile graced Clarke’s lips. They shared a look, before Clarke looked away to hide her blushing face.

“I think we’ll make a good team”, the brunette smirked. “I don’t think one can find more stubborn than you, and that’s definitely going to be useful while raising a child of ours”, Lexa joked.

Ours, Clarke thought. It was strange to think about, but it wasn’t unpleasant. Definitely not.

That day, Clarke thought she had found a friend, a person whom she could trust to help her care for a little girl that would be theirs. Maybe someone she could talk to about her fears in motherhood, someone who could give her advice and get overwhelmed with her over the progress of their baby girl.

She would soon realize she had found so much more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I have so many ideas of one-shots for this it's crazy, and I know it's been a while but I've actually been working on a few things at the same time (and I wasn't sure at first I wanted to continue this). But here I am, and here it is, and I really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I changed the name of the fic. It used to be 'I hate you (I love you)', if anyone is confused!
> 
> Also, I don't have a beta and English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for the typos if you find any :)

Luanna Abigail Griffin-Woods was a beautiful blonde child with big green eyes that swirled with intelligence and happiness at any time of the year. She was a quiet girl, but fierce and courageous, dedicated to master the arts of fighting as well as she could do magic.

The first four years of her life were spent between two of the Coalition’s clans, traveling from Arkadia to Trikru on every Sunday to spend a week with one of her mothers before going to the other. She took her first steps on that old carpet in Clarke’s living room, and spoke her first words when playing in Lexa’s kitchens. She was such a perfect mix of the both of them it was a wonder.

It was clear from the very beginning that the baby would be very powerful. She was only four months old when her brunette mother found her levitating above her crib, suckling lazily on the skin of her little hand. It had been surprising, to say the least.

The little ‘family’ had a schedule when it came to Luanna’s passing from one house to the other. At the end of the week, Clarke would come all the way to Lexa’s house to either bring the child or take her home, which left the two adults forced to interact at least for a few minutes. It was awkward at first, agreeing on teaching methods and things they wanted their daughter to do or not, greeting a woman who was just as much of a part in their daughter’s life as them, but soon the minutes turned to hours and the hours turned to nights. She would be told, when older, that it took them two years of blushing cheeks and shy compliments to get them to kiss, another year to become official, and one more to move in together.

Luanna was four when Mom took all of her toys and took them to Nomon’s house (or more like her tower), closing for the last time the door of the small apartment they had in Arkadia. As an adult, she didn’t have much memories to talk about from her time with separated mothers, but she totally remembered the tensions and the flirting (which of course she didn’t understand back then).

It took some adjusting (grandma Abby was pretty pissed when her daughter and grand-daughter left to settle in Trikru territory, and Nomon says she’s scary when she’s pissed), but Polis was a huge and lively city, and it was easy to fall in love with. It wasn’t what made it feel so much like home, though. The three of them under the same roof was what changed her life so much.

It was obvious to everyone just how much her parents loved each other. They had played fools and refused to see it for a long time, preferring to focus on their daughter and her alarmingly growing powers, but it was inevitable, and it happened, somewhere along the way. Luanna was a miracle – a trick of fate, the highest point of luck one could find. A child born from two people who had never heard of the other, and would one day discover that they were each other’s one and great love.

She was seven when she mastered the sword, fighting a young boy twice her size with an ease that made proud stars shine in the green of her Nomon’s eyes. Eight, when she was successful in brewing her first potion. By the time she hit ten years old, she had such a control over her mind and body it rivaled with one of a full grown witch.

Clarke and Lexa were proud of their daughter, prouder than one could ever know. Still, they had fears. Clarke was scared of the harm that could come to their sweet child. She was so small, so gentle, so trusting, and the older blonde couldn’t bear to see her hurt. Lexa was afraid of the weight leadership would place on her daughter. As Heda’ heir, she would one day be called to rule over their people and take her place as commander of the coalition. The brunette had no doubts that Luanna was strong enough to handle it like the queen she was, but she still feared for the day when difficult decisions would come and rob her of her innocence.  
Now was not time for that yet though, for the young girl was still a child, a smiling princess with golden braids and sparkling emerald eyes that matched her dressed as beautifully as they did her armors. She knew every healing herb as well as she could recite all of the fighting moves used by the Trikru warriors. She was tender and fierce, caring and fearless, healing and deadly, Clarke’s and Lexa’s.

In the fifth year of her life, Heda received words from the human parents who had literally pushed the princess into the world. Oliver had sent her a letter, for the first time since the couple had come to bring the baby home, and that immediately raised suspicions.

It turned out that the circumstances surrounding Luanna’s birth were so unusual that things had happened that couldn’t have been prepared. Two witches had made oaths asking for a baby, which apparently meant two babies, since the man was telling them through his message that Grace was yet again going through a magic pregnancy.

The baby was born on a bright day of summer, and Luanna could still hear the loud singing of the birds, as if they knew something important was about to happen. She had stayed home with Indra and uncle Lincoln while her mothers had traveled to the human city, so she didn’t have any memories about their first time holding a newborn baby knowing it’s theirs as a couple, but she was pretty sure it was emotional. Anything related to them and their love always seemed to be overly dramatic, gross, and well, cute. Not that the princess would ever admit it.

 

***

 

_The couple kissed their five year old’s head before they got out by the front door, Lexa preparing a broom powerful enough to carry them both all the way to the human’s territories. They had chosen not to teleport this time, for they had both wanted to feel the other’s skin on their journey towards their second child, anxiousness mixing up with joy under their fingertips. The commander was sitting behind her wife, one arm securely wrapped around her middle and the other leading the broom through the morning sky, a loving silence wrapped tightly around them and pressuring their blooming chests._

_It felt weird to Clarke, when she saw the roof of that little house, surrounded by life and flowers, where she had met her love in all those years ago. In a good way of course, but still, it felt like walking into an old dream, the remnants of it holding onto her skin._

_They got off the broom and walked slowly to the door, hand in hand, warmth spreading from the spot on their skin where they were making contact. It had been like that since their very first kiss between them, strong ocean waves washing over their heads and taking their breath away, a burning fire making its way to their hearts and squeezing it tenderly. Strong, soft, and grounding._

_Lexa was the one to push the door open, the creaking sound alerting their guests of their arrival. One would probably be surprised they didn’t knock, but it wasn’t the witches’ way, and neither of them knew how rude that had been. Nor did they really care for long, for a small crib was sitting in a corner of the room, so similar to the one where their oldest had rested the first time around._

_Oliver was napping in the bed, and Grace was the one to see them first this time, offering them a gentle smile and making her way over to them. She wasn’t that frightened twenty year old girl anymore, she had grown into a confident and pretty woman who didn’t need Oliver to protect her – but she still needed him around, for the simple reason that love was._

_She greeted them and they both kissed her cheeks, apologizing awkwardly for accidentally making her go through another pregnancy for them. She brushed it off, going to wake her husband, a genuine happy smile on her face._

_“It’s quite alright actually”, she answered to Clarke’s worries. “I had not really picked up on the changes until a few weeks ago, but I realized I was pregnant with twins. Your child, and ours.” She smiled even wider. “What I mean is, they are not biological siblings so I don’t know if they can be called twins, but…You get the idea. My son is sleeping in his room right now. We named him Bleu Oliver, and you should see his hair, it’s so red it actually looks like a dragon breathed fire into it”, she laughed softly._

_Some more pleasantries were exchanged between the blonde and their hosts, while Lexa was fidgeting on her spot, playing with her wife’s finger to let her know of her impatience. Soon, Oliver was coming over to them, his recently freshened face still carrying traces of sleep, and he grinned when he saw them holding hands, putting two and two together._

_“Would you like to see your baby?”_

_Lexa nodded eagerly and Clarke giggled, but she was secretly as thrilled as her wife, and the small group walked over to the crib. There, nestled in warm white covers, was lying a sleeping child, closed fists resting around her little head. Their hair was brown, and so thick it was almost unbelievable to think that they were in any way related to Luanna._

_Clarke literally swooned, a giddy smile spreading on her lips. This one was going to be a little Lexa._

_The brunette woman had tears in her eyes when she settled gentle fingers on top of the brown curls, stroking them with all the care in the world. She looked up, meeting her wife’s eyes, and the smile they shared light up the whole house. Being two this time around was so special it made the blonde teary too._

_“It’s a girl, isn’t it?”_

 

***

 

Nymeris Everly Griffin-Woods was the total opposite of her sister. Dark curls, sky blue eyes, very tall and muscular. Where Luanna thought about something a hundred times before doing it, doing plans and schedules for everything and anything, Nymeris was a ball of fire tearing her way through life without a care in the world. One was quiet, the other loud. One had the fighting style of a dancer, a practiced way of swinging her sword around, while the other had enough energy to improvise her actions and think of them at the very last minute, making it impossible for her opponent to predict any of her moves. They were water and fire, night and day, but they couldn’t be any closer.

Despise the five years of age gap, the two did everything together. It’s not to say they never argued – because gods know they did – but they completed each other so well it made them the perfect duo.

Someday, Alexandria Griffin-Woods would step down from her position and retire with her wife Clarke, leaving the kingdom into the wise hands of Luanna to live their love peacefully, knowing she would always be helped by her most trusted general in regards of everything – ruling, and life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, let me know in the comments if you're into it and want me to write more! I'll be writing and posting my ideas for this if people want me to, but as I said it before, it can totally stay the way it is, there is no obligation. :)
> 
> I know it sounds crazy since they are so recent, but I'm starting to get attached to those two clexa children, so yeah I might write it even if I don't post it to be honest just for the sake of exploring their characters more. x)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, I'm sorry if it's a bit short. :D

**Author's Note:**

> If some people are interested, please tell me if you have prompts of things you want to see and maybe I'll write them. If you don't, then it's staying as a one-shot, it works either way to me :)
> 
> Please share your thoughts!
> 
> I love you Clexakru :D


End file.
